The Ship-Boy
by Apologetic
Summary: a World of Warships fanboy is thrust into the world of KanColle as the spirit of his favorite destroyer.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Disclaimer: I do not own kantai collection. There would be multiple seasons if it were

Also; I just watched the anime. No manga, and I still can't play the game. Any conjecture of mine on the larger world is probably false. I do not own world of tanks or warships either.

FRACKING! RUSSIAN! BIAS!

That KV was mine! I had my gun pointed PERFECTLY at the back of the tank, and it bounced! Ugh! If worked at Serb I'd... No no, don't get upset, you'll just tilt. Just play World of Warships. My friend Michael might be there; he's an excellent rouge destroyer.

In a few minutes, I was sailing into a fight with a guy I had a crush on. We were both destroyers and sneaking behind the enemy to kill the carriers. Neither of us was yet detected, I confirmed that with Michael and then, shortly before we could strike, a battleship took me out. After 5 seconds Michael confirmed my worst fears, a cheater. It was at that point that I lost it, I used my gypsy heritage to come up with the most random and plot-convenient curse.

"May you wind up in a Kantai collection fanfic!" I yelled into the microphone.

My mother's voice yelled up from the attic "Susan! Who did you curse?"

"A cheater in World of Warships."

"Could he hear you?"

I paused, then realized my mistake. The only one I could talk to was Michael.

I looked back at the screen. Michael's ship was sailing in a straight line towards the edge of the map never moving his guns. He was AFK. In another universe. Craaaaaaaaap.


	2. WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!

Chapter 1:

All I can see now is the sky all clear and blue and what the frack am I lying down on? It feels like water, but then how am I on top of it and what's on my wrist? It looks like… a torpedo launcher? And these things on my upper arms are naval cannons, and I've got boats on my feet. And more torpedoes on my legs. There's something on my back as well, but I can't see it from here.

I try to get up. I got my left foot under me when I realized that this was going to be like skating and I fell back on my butt. After a few attempts, I finally stand. For what felt like hours I look around, sure that there would be an ANYTHING around here, but no just me and this water. I just started sailing in a direction, using my boat boot things like skates. I went hours before I saw an island.

.

I beached myself on the small island, the stereotypical kind of tropical island where there's a coconut tree surrounded by a small patch of sand, barely big enough for five people. I took off my backpack, which looked like a smokestack with some crap sticking out of it. If I had a distress signal in this crap, I could get some help. My stomach was growling. I looked at the tree. No coconuts.

After the sunset, I hear something. Planes. Propeller planes. I might get saved! I stood up and screamed at the top of my lungs "AHOY AIRCRAFT, AHOY!" They continued as if they didn't see me.

It was then and there that it finally piled on me. I was alone. Just like before. And now I'm going to die alone. No one to help you. No one even to clean up your corpse. You are going to die here, alone. I cry myself to sleep, half worrying, half wishing, that I may never wake up.


	3. AHOY SLEEPYHEAD!

_A couple of days later._

I thought I heard voices in my sleep...

" _Is she…"_

 _"Not Kisaragi I'm afraid. Not even a 'she' It's a guy."_

 _"A guy? I thought they found a destroyer."_

 _"He is a destroyer. Let's just get him back to the naval district. I wonder what the Admiral's gonna think…"_

I wake up in a hospital bed. It looked like the place had initially been a factory or a shipyard. After a while a woman in a mechanic's outfit showed up.

"Ah, so you're awake."

"Yep. Name's V-170 by the…" I paused. That's not my name "no wait my name is V-170. No, it's not V-170 it's V-1-Dangit."

"Interesting. Try spelling it out."

"M-I-C-H-A-E-L"

"And what does that spell?"

"V-170, FRACK! Why do I keep saying that?"

"You don't know?" I shook my head. "Everyone here is the spirit of a warship from long ago. You seem to be the spirit of the V-170 prototype, but have the memories of another life. And despite the fact you possess the spirit of a German ship, you seem to be American. Also, you're a guy, that's another thing. The rest of them are girls."

"Wait, the V-170's a German ship, do I have a swastika?"

She shook her head "actually you're from WWI, do you want one?"

"no, no I was just worried."

"Okay, just wondering. Oh, by the way, secretaryship Nagato wanted to see you when you were well."

"Can you give me directions?"

After making my way to her office. A blonde girl with big... ship antenna things jutting out of her head greeted me. This looks like a secretary.

"You must be Nagato, the mechanic told me you…"

"I'm Mutsu, her assistant. Nagato's over there, she's expecting you."

I sat in Nagato's office she had a much nicer set of… boaty... crown stuff she raised her arm in salute, and I do the same reflexively

"This isn't America V-170, you salute like this." She holds her right hand straight up; I follow suit. "Anyway, I contacted the German and American naval sectors. Germany doesn't want you, something about patriarchy or whatever. And the US would like to see you, except they're on the other side of the abyssal territory, so we can't get you to them, they can't pick you up, the Admiral has decided that you are to join this naval district and fight with Torpedo Squadron 6. One last thing. Your rigging, due to the relatively outdated engine and weaponry, had to be extensively modified. You are to train extensively with the modified equipment starting tomorrow."

"Rigging?"

"The boat stuff."

As I walked out the door, she called out to me "One more thing!" I turned around. "We don't have a men's room, so just watch yourself when you relieve yourself."

 _Phrasing!_ I could help but think.


	4. NO, THIS IS MICHAEL!

_authors note: I made some changes to the previous chapter, after reviewer feedback. BTW your comments are greatly appreciated._

I okay, this is my room, according to the paper. There's a pair of girls in green dresses making out on the couch. Don't get nervous, Michael. Do not get nervous, Michael. Don't you dare get fracking nervous you idiotic dolt.

"Y-yeah, thi-this is torpedo squadron 6, right?" I said kicking myself for shaking so much.

"5 doors down the hall, to the left," the raven-haired girl said pleasantly. However, the redhead shot me a look that could kill. I got out of there before anything else could happen.

Finally, I got to the correct room. there was a girl in red and white striped stockings, three girls in red dresses, and two in Japanese schoolgirl outfits, one of whom approached me. Then I realized who she was.

"You're the one who saved me! On that island!" I blurted out, hoping I didn't sound too excited.

She blushed a bit "The name's Fubuki, V-170, I presume?"

"That's not my name…"

"Oh, so what is it then?"

"That's the thing. I can't say my name, It just comes out as V-170, no matter what."

"Really? That would explain why you look so American, did you try spelling it?"

"M-I-C-H-A-E-L"

She looked slightly disappointed "That doesn't help me; I don't know my English letters."

"Wait then how are you…"

"You hear English from me, I hear Japanese from you I don't know how this works, I'm just grateful it does."

Okay now let's see if we have it right this time. "So, it this torpedo squadron 6?" good.

"Yep, make yourself at home!"

I had just managed to set my things (school-issued spare clothes) down when Nagato called on the loudspeaker.

"Attention, Exercise match in 10 minutes, the participants will be carrier Kaga, Battleship Kongou, Light cruiser Naka, and Destroyers Yuudachi, Maikaze, and V-170.

A ship girl in a red dress came and took me by the arm and said: "c'mon V, we'll get introductions out of the way later time for your first fight!"


End file.
